


Just Know It

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to Coming To Me.  This is Justin's POV.  Enjoy it.  Thanks to my betas.





	Just Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin's POV:

I park in the Carnegie’s University student parking lot. I have one of the student tickets that I got from one of Brian’s friend, Ben. God, I am so in love with Brian. I don’t know how it happened. Things with Richard were going better and I know that on some level he loved me. He just couldn’t say it to me. I was not a child anymore. I understood that he loved me. But that didn’t change things. I simply fell for Brian. He and Richard have so many things in common.   
  
Brian doesn’t do romantic stuff, although, he once gave me flowers and did get me a ring. But that’s been it. He doesn’t tell me he loves me all the time either. Just once in a few blue moons. He has said it a total of five times and always when he is relaxed and not worrying so much about the consequences.   
  
“Daphne!” I say shocked out of my mind to find Daphne here.  
  
“Justin," She says equally shocked. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“What are you doing here?” I ask her.  
  
She takes a deep breath and looks away from me.   
  
“Daphne,” I say in a dry tone wanting to know what is going on.  
  
“I told him," Daphne tells me.  
  
“Told him what? Who?” I ask a little lost here.  
  
“I told Richard what was going on," She tells me.  
  
“You did what?” I ask a little taken aback. “Why?”  
  
“Because you were driving me nuts, Justin," Daphne says. “I see you with Brian and I know that he is the one for you.”  
  
I give her a little smile. I’m still mad at her. She had no right. I was going to talk to Richard.  
  
“You are always worrying that Richard is going to find out and that you can’t deal with that. Well, is out in the open. He knows," Daphne tells me.  
  
I nod. I still have to talk to him.  
  
“He doesn’t know I told you. Seeing how I just did," Daphne tells me smirking.  
  
I nod and then frown. That still doesn’t explain what she is doing here.  
  
“What are you doing here?” I ask knowing that I am not going to like the answer by the look in her face.  
  
“Richard wanted to see who Brian was," Daphne tells me.  
  
“And you told him?” I ask her, feeling a little betrayed.  
  
She nods.  
  
“My god, Daphne," I say. “You know he beat the shit out of Ethan when he found out that we had been fucking for a while. What were you thinking?”  
  
“I doubt Brian is going to get beat by him. He’s Irish and a little bit taller than Richard," Daphne tells me.  
  
“Oh my god," I say still not believing her.  
  
“It’s for the best," Daphne says.  
  
I shake my head and start walking to the office leaving her there. I’m not sure what I am going to find. I open the door and I see Ben typing on the computer. I walk over to the counter and look at him.  
  
“Hey," Ben says smiling. “You just missed Brian.”  
  
“Did something happen?” I ask worried more for Richard than Brian.  
  
Brian is taller and I know that he could take him. I don’t want Brian getting into trouble in school or the authorities.  
  
“What do you mean?” He asks frowning.  
  
“Did anyone come looking for trouble with Brian?” I ask.  
  
Ben shakes his head.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” Ben asks me looking worried.  
  
“No," I tell him. “I’ll see you.”  
  
I get back to my car and drive to Richard’s apartment. When I get there, I see him sitting in his car. He’s holding the wheel and staring right ahead. I take a deep breath and go into the building, wondering how long he is going to be sitting there. I don’t know what I am going to tell him once he gets here. I stand outside his apartment and think about using my key. I decide not to and instead I call Brian.  
  
“Hey," He says picking it up in the second ring.  
  
“Hi, babe," I say wondering what happened with him and Richard. “Where are you? I came to see you and you were gone.”  
  
“I’m at the diner," He tells me.  
  
“Oh, well. I wanted to talk to you. I’m going to do it now. I’m waiting for Rich to get here," I tell him.  
  
He stays quiet and I wonder what he is thinking. I know that he is afraid that I won’t do it. That I have been playing with him all along.  
  
“Are you there?” I ask.  
  
“Yeah," He says a little forced.  
  
“Everything is going to be okay, Bri," I tell him.  
  
I want him to know that I really want to be with him. It doesn’t matter what happens with Richard today. I am going to Brian.  
  
“No matter what he says. I’m coming home to you," I tell him the truth. “I’ll see you in a bit. I have to go. Rich just got here.”  
  
“Okay. Later," He says.  
  
“Later," I tell him and hang up.   
  
Richard stares at me for a few seconds. I don’t think he saw me talking on the phone. It doesn’t matter anyway.  
  
“Hey," I say giving him the best smile I can muster.  
  
He just keeps on staring and finally says something.  
  
“Hey," Richard says.  
  
“We need to talk," I tell him and I know I sound serious.  
  
We get inside and he walks to the living room. I just follow him.  
  
“Talk," He says.  
  
I sit down and wonder what to say. He already knows. What do I say now?   
  
“Justin, what the fuck is it?” He asks angry.  
  
“I met someone else," I whisper.  
  
I can see that he is hurt, but his face quickly changes. I know him so well.  
  
“So why the fuck would I care about this?” He asks like he doesn’t care, but I know better.  
  
I hate that I am doing this, but I have to. I love Brian.  
  
“We have plans of moving in together," I confess. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you before, but…I was scared.”  
  
“It’s okay. You could always come and go as you pleased," He says.  
  
I laugh at that. How can he say that? I am about to leave him and he can’t even fight for me. It’s better this way anyway.  
  
“I should go," I say. "I'm really sorry about all this."  
  
“Sorry is bullshit," He says quoting his one of his favorite phrases.  
  
I walk to the door and open it when his question stops me.  
  
“Do you love him?" He asks and I can hear his vulnerability.  
  
I look back at him and nod.  
  
"I do," I tell him when I find my voice.  
  
I wonder if he realizes that I am not coming back this time. This time, even if Brian and I don’t work out, which we will, I am not coming back to him.  
  
"What’s his name?” He asks like he doesn’t know.  
  
I hope he doesn’t do anything to Brian. I would kill him if he dares puts a finger on my man.  
  
“I just want to know. I'm not going to do anything to him," He assures me and I know it's the truth, for now.  
  
“Brian, Brian Kinney," I tell him and I can’t help but smile.  
  
I give him one last look and I leave. This has been some fucking day. I take out my cell phone and call Brian.  
  
“Hey," Brian says.  
  
I wonder if I am doing the right thing. I don’t want to ever hurt Brian.  
  
“Hello?” Brian asks and I can hear the worry in his voice.  
  
“I’m going to be there in a few minutes. Just letting you know," I tell him as I open the door and leave the building.  
  
I swear to god that he is smiling.  
  
“I need you so much, babe," I tell him.  
  
I do. I need him now. I wish I could be with him all the time.  
  
“I’ll be here," He tells me.  
  
“Later," I say as I open the door to my car and get in.  
  
Once I get there, I see that he is with Michael and Emmett. They just finished eating.   
  
“Hey, guys," I say as I look at Michael and Emmett.  
  
They nod at me with a little smile. I sit down next to Brian and kiss him hard. He pulls back and smiles at me. He runs his fingers through my hair and I relax as I lean into him.  
  
“Are you hungry?” He asks me.  
  
I shake my head.  
  
“Let’s go home," I tell him.  
  
He nods and we get up. He drives his car back to my apartment and I drive mine. When we get inside we are kissing like crazy and practically ripping our clothes off. I take a few minutes to look at him. Really look at him. I know we are going to make it. I just know it. Everything in my body tells me so.  


* * *

Thanks to my beta Cujo and Carly for making me another of this.


End file.
